Danny Phantom Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Stye
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM with Danny Phantom Charterers. Was a songfic now a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own DP or Sonic the Hedgehog  
**

**Danny Phantom theme Sonic stye  
**

* * *

****BOOM! (music plays)

Black and White streaks flew by Danny Phantom.

(Danny Phantom fly's back to his home to warn everyone about an attack.)

Too invisible for the naked eye Danny Phantom.

(The city turns into a wast land and Danny and his friends goes on a mission. Soon they see two ghost.)

Danny, He can really move. Danny, He's got an attitude! Danny, He's the friendly ghost around!

(Music plays some more as Danny tricks the ghosts to follow him.)

(Danny countered and can't get away.)

Look out when he fly through, Danny Phantom.

(Sam throws a power stone which Danny catch.)

Don't doubt what he can do, Danny Phantom.

(Danny fly forward and catch Sam and flew out of the city.)

Danny He can really move. Danny He's got an attitude!

Danny (Vlad gets very mad and start yelling a his troops.)

He's the friendly ghost around! (Everyone cheers as the city lose power.)

He's the friendly ghost around! (Sam kiss Danny on the cheek.)

He's the friendly ghost around! (Danny winks at the viewers and give a thumbs up as the music ends.)

* * *

What do you think? Just made to up today! Parts of the song is from Sonic the Hedgehog, others I made up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own DP or Sonic the Hedgehog  
**

**Danny Phantom Sonic SATAM stye  
**

* * *

Danny's Freedom Savers

By Phantom Fan 21

"Amity Park. A nice place to live or that what it was call." "Now it know as Vladimir City." My name is Danny Phantom and me and my friends are going to stop Plamuis and get our homes back."

Ghosts portals Vladimir City look out of any signs of groups of the resistances. The ghost fly over what look like a piece of trash. But it was not, It's white hair that belong to the ghost hero Danny Phantom. Danny looks up to see the ghosts pass him. 'Good thing I have Ghost senses or we be fond right about now.' He thought and slid back down to meet up with his friends. "Close is all clear Sam." Danny said. Sam Madison turn to Danny and said, "Good job, now lets get the plan done and get out of here." Tucker Foley open his PDA and look at the map he download. "The hit spots is here,here,here, and here." He said. "Are you sure that it is safe to do this plan?" ask Chad Matthews. "Don't worry Chad, I'll be there and back in a ghostly second." Danny said and grab the bombs and flew to the hit spots.

Danny reach the first hit spot with no problem. After setting the bomb,he flew to the next hit spot. Same as the first Danny had no problem setting the second bomb. But the third was different. A ghost spots Danny and yells, "Hait! You are under arrest." The whole place turn to attack Danny. "Whoa!," Danny said as an shot miss him, "Time to kick into overdrive." Danny flew faster, dodge the shots and planted the rest of the bombs. Danny flew out and met with the others. "We gotton leave fast." Danny said to them. Sam,Tucker and Chad ran, with Danny behind them to keep the ghost off their back. Sam set off the bombs destroying the factory. In Amity woods, the four friends stop "It's is it safe now?" Chad ask. "Yes Chad it's safe." Sam said rolling her eyes. "Well let go home now, I'm in the need to fly!" Danny said and jump in a tree stump that was a secret passage way to New Amity Park. Sam shook her head and follow.

Danny flip and land on his feet and couldn't help himself to dance of the successful mission. The others came out and landed next to Danny, except Chad who landed on his head. Danny look at Chad and said, "You know Matthews, you really need to work on your landing." "Danny!" a cheerful voice yell. Danny turn and grab a small ghost that's looks like him. "How did the mission go?" She ask. "Without a hitch Dani." He answer. "Good going Danny." Dani said. "So Going Ghost." Danny said and they both laugh. "Welcome home little brother." Danny put Dani down and turn to the person that spoke. "Thanks Jazz." He said to her. Jazz was once a normal girl but her arm and legs were now ghost like. Jazz was almost turn into a full ghost, but Danny save her in time. Now she's part ghost while Danny half ghost.

Back at Vladimir City, Vlad Masters of know as Load Plamuis, was not happy of his troops failing to protect his Factory and unable to catch the ones behind this. "YOU ARE THE WOST GHOSTS PORTALS I EVER SEEN! I'M GIVING YOU ONE MORE CHANCE DON'T BLOW IT! DISMISS!" The ghost high tail out of there. Vlad sat down and turn to his nephew James Masters. "So who was behind this James?" He ask "Yes Sir, it's your old rival Danny Phantom." James answer. "Well why don't we give him a little some thing shall we?" Vlad ask. "What do you have in mine Sir?" James ask. "Oh, you see, Ah hahahahahaha!"

* * *

Freedom Savers  
Danny Fenton/Phantom  
Sam Madison  
Tucker Foley  
Chad Matthews  
Jazz Fenton  
Dani Phantom

* * *

Danny was back in his human form thinking about his parents. His Dad was turn into a ghost and his Mom disappear after Vlad's takeover. Jazz walk in and knew what Danny was thinking. "Miss Mom and Dad huh?" she ask. Danny nods and hugs Jazz. Jazz miss her parents as well. "Don't worry Danny we'll find Mom and get Dad back to normal." She said. "Any ways you got a new mission." Jazz said getting to the point. "Let's do it!" Danny said turning into his ghost form. "And this time I'm coming a long." Jazz said before Danny flew off.

Danny,Jazz,Sam,Tucker, and Chad reach to Vladimir City again. "So whats the plan?" Danny ask. "We need to sneak in Vlad HQ and get the data that will destroy Amity woods and expose New Amity Park." Sam said. "That all? No problem." Danny said and got ready to fly. "Wait Danny you need help this time." Jazz said grabbing Danny's arm. Danny look at the team and said, "So What is it?" "Due to Jazz is part ghost She is going to help you." Sam said. Danny look at Jazz as if saying 'really?' "Just follow the plan aright?" Sam ask. "Sure, sure, Let go ghost." Danny said.

Danny and Jazz got in the Factor with no problems. 'This is too easy.' Danny thought. Danny ran up to the computer and stared looking for the plans. "That's strange," Danny said, "there noting here." "How right you are Daniel." Danny turn around. "Plamuis!" Vlad step forward and said, "How touching, you remember me, But it now Lord Plamuis." "You are still a fruit loop." Danny said. "A fruit loop that is the ruler of the world." Vlad said back. "You know you can't make me a full ghost since I'm all really half of one." Danny told him. "Ah but, I still remember that there is other ways to beat you, GET HIM!" Vlad yell. "Catch me if you can." Danny taunted. The ghosts fire at Danny. "Miss me." The Ghost fire again. "You can do better then that" The ghosts fire a third time and hit Vlad computer. "IDIOTS!", Vlad yell, "ALL MY PLANS IS IN THERE!" "As much I want to kick you butt after what to did to Amity Park, I got others things to do, See ya." Danny said and try to fly off. Then a beam hit Danny from behind and turn him back to his human form. "What was that?" Danny ask. "That was your defeat Daniel, AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Vlad laugh as the ghosts surround him.

* * *

Danny Fenton/Phantom

Status-Hero  
Type- Human/Ghost  
Age-14  
Member-Freedom Saver

* * *

Danny try to go ghost but can't. "You lose Daniel" Vlad said. "Not today or any day Plamuis!" Danny said smiling. "Smiling for yourself?" Vlad ask. "No Smiling for _her_!" Danny said. Then one Ghost was kick away and another was throw. "What the?" Vlad ask before he was hit from the side. Jazz landed and help her brother up. "Can't believe it was a trick." Jazz said. "Let's get outer here and tell the others." Danny said. Jazz pick her brother up and use her ghost speed to escape. Vlad stood from the hit, turning into his ghost form, yell "STOP THEM!"

Jazz was not as fast as Danny when he fly's but she able to out run the ghosts. "Jazz! Ghosts at 6:00!" Danny yell. Jazz look back and saw them. "How are we going to lose them?" Jazz ask. "By Going Ghost." Danny said. Jazz nods and follow what Danny told her. Jazz turn left and right leading the ghost in to a trap they made in case they were spotted. Sam saw Danny and Jazz and knew something was wrong. "Use the traps and retreat." She said. Tucker and Chad activates the traps after Jazz ran through. The Ghost ran in to the trap that was made to catch them and put them back in the Ghost Zone. "Danny are you OK?" Sam ask. "Beside losing my ghost powers of a while, I'm cool." Danny answer.

"So Vlad never had a plan to find New Amity Park?" Dani ask later when the others return. Danny, who got his powers back thanks to the Power Stone, answer, "Even if he did the history now." Good going Danny." Dani said. "So Going Ghost." Danny said laughing.

Vlad was upset that Danny got away but he did help him remove the Ghosts that he was going to. "Enjoy your victory while you can Daniel, because that was part of my plan. HA HA HA HA!"

ESP 1 End

* * *

That Danny Phantom in Sonic the Hedgehog Sat AM stye. I'm sorry for the long updates on all my stories. I wasn't in the writing mood. I'll update as soon as I can. So tell me what you think, until then "See you next time."


End file.
